Why Am I Covered In Feathers?
by The Girl With The Umbrella
Summary: Bella finds herself once again covered in feathers, but this time for a completely different reason. AH Bella & Alice girl time. Don't worry, our sexy copper head makes an appearance. ONE-SHOT


**You're probably thinking why would I write this if I had my other unfinished projects? Well this was written a couple of months ago for the Fandom for Fliper compilation and now that it's done I can share it with you guys. I just changed it a tiny bit before I posted it. It's a short one-shot.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Why Am I Covered In Feathers?**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on…" I murmured to myself as I constantly glanced to the clock on my computer. I was practically useless at this point. Just trying to will the minutes to go by faster. I loved my job but today I was about to sprint out of my office and get out.

My best friend Alice was getting married in just a little over a month and I had my bridesmaid dress fitting today in about half an hour. Usually I would avoid anything that involved fashion and Alice in the same scenario but this was different. My almost sister was about to take a huge step in her life and I promised to help to make sure everything went perfectly according to plan. Even if I had to go through the endless wedding dress shopping expeditions. And believe me when I tell you those were countless.

Five minutes more… Three… Two… One… I'm out of here.

I graved my purse, locked my office and made a bee line towards the elevators.

"Hold it, please" I heard as the doors were closing.

I smiled and waited for him to get in.

"Hey," he said once the doors had closed, leaving us alone for a couple of seconds. He pulled me close and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the little time we had.

"Hi," I answered.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," he chuckled releasing me but not letting go of my hand.

"I wanted to, but I still had work to do, not that I could concentrate" I grumbled. I wasn't that excited over _seeing _the actual dress, I was more concerned with what Alice would deem as appropriate and necessary. I wanted to get there fast so that if any changes had to be made we still had a little time today.

"You'll look good in whatever she puts you," he gave me his signature smile and I got wrapped up in this sweet moment, he could say the most amazing things. He made me swoon every time he said something corny like that, although he would usually burst my bubble by saying—"Besides you know it'll end up on our bedroom floor" –something like that.

I swatted his chest. "Don't get too confident there," I said as the door opened and we stepped into the building lobby "Cocky doesn't suit you," I laughed. That was a complete lie and he knew it. We exited the building and briefly kissed goodbye.

"See you tonight," he said. "I love you."

"Love you, too" I smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction.

I walked the two blocks and entered the place that had practically been a second home for Alice for the past weeks.

_Rose's Designs. _

Rosalie Hale was known to be one of the best designers so it was only natural that Alice wanted to have her make her dress and her bridesmaids as well.

As I opened the door the familiar little bell rang, followed by a loud squeal that could only belong to the pixie herself. "You're here!"

"I'm here," I laughed and made my way to the back of the store, where the fitting would take place. "Alice I can't wait to see—"

I stopped dead in my tracks; I couldn't even finish my sentence. In front of me Alice was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress that could possibly exist. It was a Princess cut wedding dress with a silver bow on her lower back. It was so simple and yet so striking. Rosalie _that_ was good.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"I love it," I answered "You look beautiful! Jasper won't even know what hit him."

"You bet he won't" Rosalie added as she made her way towards us. "Now, Alice you have to get it off, we don't want anything happening to it before the wedding."

"Fine, fine" Alice said. Knowing Alice she probably had almost ripped the dress while jumping up and down the moment she saw the final project done. "Bella get in there and put on your dress I want to see it with the heels you brought."

Rosalie took me to the changing rooms, where I was handed a soft yellow garment bag. I quickly got it on and slipped on my heels but couldn't see myself due to the lack of mirrors inside the changing rooms. I got out and went to where Alice had been standing in front of a three- way mirror.

"Oh my God! It's perfect," Alice all but screamed before I even completely stepped into the room.

"Let's see it," I nervously smiled. It didn't look too bad from up here. I went to stand in front of the mirrors and gaped at myself. Sure enough the dress was very pretty—what else could you expect of a Rosalie's design for Alice's wedding—it was a pale yellow cocktail dress that reached above my knees. The only thing that had me second guessing it was the feathers that adorned most of the dress, making little twirls and patterns. It was the type of things that would usually be done with little sequins or beads but of course Alice had to change it up a bit.

"So, what do you think?" Alice prompted.

"Uh, Alice," I luaghed "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"_Because,_" my friend dragged the word like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's all about feathers this season but I wasn't going to go and put a big feather collar on my bridesmaid's dresses so Rose and I worked this out. I think it looks fantastic!"

"Yes, Bella" Rosalie agreed "So stay put while I get the waist a little more fitted on the back."

"And please make sure that boyfriend of yours doesn't try anything at the wedding," Alice chirped from the couch she was sitting in. "I swear I will postpone the honeymoon and hunt Edward down if show up disheveled at any point in the night."

"Alice!" I laughed. "I'll see what I can do. But you're one to talk" I murmured the last part but apparently she heard it because she flipped me off. Rosalie just laughed at out little exchange.

We worked the next hour on getting the dress to fit the perfect way; Alice practically bounced out of her own skin the whole time. I assured them both that I did like the dress and that I was just a little shocked at first, it wasn't somthing you would usually see.

And after all… it's not like you can fight off any bridesmaid dress. It's written on the women handbook.

Just as if she had read my mind Alice said "You should be thankful Bella, this was a pretty dress. Jessica just sent me a picture of the ones she wants us to wear to her wedding next month and they are hideous."

_Oh boy. _

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to seeing what you thought.

Please leave a review, you'll get a hug. I'll make sure to send Edward to your place so it can be done.

Cheers.


End file.
